


Madame Puddifoot's is Not for Everyone

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Love in the Halls of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, Hogsmeade, Hufflepuff Percy, gryffindor reyna, ravenclaw carter, reyna's head girl, slytherin zia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Reyna waits in Madame Puddifoot’s and hates Percy for being a pest and setting this date up in a tea shop with awful tea full of straight people and one gay couple making out. Percy had pointed out the gay couple when Reyna complained about all the straights. Oh. And Percy was standing next to her trying to put makeup on her as they waited for Zia Rashid and Cater. Percy promises to go away once they showed up, he’s probably try to spy on her and Zia Rashid but be distracted by Carter so she deals.





	Madame Puddifoot's is Not for Everyone

“Whatcha reading, Rey-Rey?” Reyna ignores this.

Percy must have managed to sneak into the Gryffindor common room again, she doesn’t know how the hufflepuff fourth year had so many friends but she’s given up on “doing her duty as Head Girl” and sending him back because even when she tells the Fat Lady to refuse him entry he still found a way. 

He calls to her a few more times before he starts throwing bits of paper that land on the page she’s reading.

Reyna shoots a quick glance over her book to see what direction she should talk to, “What do you want?”

Percy gasps in outrage, “Why do you think I want something?”

“Because you feign interest in my reading or use a nickname to get my attention if you didn’t,” Reyna says.

“I give up!” Percy throws his hands up into the air. Reyna sighs and puts her book to the side.

“Percy, please just say it. I’m trying to read about Ancient Runes,” Reyna says. Percy knows about her thing for the subject and gets to the point.

“So Reyna, you know my friend Carter?” Percy asks.

Reyna nods, “The boy you fancy that you refuse to ask out until you’re both at least in sixth year because you don’t want to break up before you’re old enough to think about being serious.”

Percy splutters out a denial before he regains his composure, “Anyways, my friend knows this very cute seventh year-”

“You’re trying to set me up.” Reyna frowns at Percy. He grins.

“Reyna come one, she’s cute, she can summon blue fire like it’s water and she’s made the DADA professor cry because she doesn’t want to be an auror.” Reyna turns back to her book, he’s somehow managed to get her a date with her crush Zia Rashid and he doesn’t even know it.

“Stop using water as something easy to summon, you’re making the ravenclaws cry.” Reyna tells him. Percy tries to complain but she gives him a look and points to her book before turning back to it.

“She’ll meet you at Madame Puddifoot’s at two!” Percy calls as he leaves. Reyna scrunches her nose up at that. Madame Puddifoot’s has awful tea. 

.

Zia is sitting in a ring of fire in DADA when Carter chirps out something about his crush asking for a favour, and how was he supposed to say no when Percy started giving him the baby seal eyes? Considering Carter’s a fourth year Ravenclaw and supposed to be in Charms at the moment and came out of fucking nowhere Zia thinks she handles the surprise pretty good. 

The rest of her class seems disagree, but that might be because they’re on fire. Zia ignores them and walks out of the class, dragging Carter by the ear. She knows the professor won’t say anything, he’s to scared of her.

“What did Percy ask and why do I care?” She asks as they make their way to Charms. Carter squirms out of her clutches.

He smiles at her a little uneasily, “So uh, there’s this uhm. Seventh year girl? She’s in Gryffindor and friends with Percy and Percy says she likes you and doesn’t have the guts to ask you out and she doesn’t even know Percy knows she likes you but even I knew she likes you because she’s always asking you for help in your classes even when she knows the spell better than you but it’s supposed to be a blind date but I’ve probably already given it away, you always know who likes you after all-” Carter stops a few paces ahead of her. She’d stopped walking because she did not know who this girl was. She was supposed to know everyone who had a crush on her, but none of them asked her for help I'm class. Only her friends dare to ask her for help.

Carter seems to realize this as he squeaks out a, “Fuck.”

Well, now she has to go to see who this girl is.

.

Reyna waits in Madame Puddifoot’s and hates Percy for being a pest and setting this date up in a tea shop with awful tea full of straight people and one gay couple making out. Percy had pointed out the gay couple when Reyna complained about all the straights. Oh. And Percy was standing next to her trying to put makeup on her as they waited for Zia Rashid and Cater. Percy promises to go away once they showed up, he’s probably try to spy on her and Zia Rashid but be distracted by Carter so she deals.

Finally, Zia and Carter arrive. And then they leave. Zia Rashid walks in the door, Percy waves like an idiot, she turns around and leaves and Reyna dieds.

Reyna turns to Percy when she pivots out of the tea shop and starts freaking out because Zia Rashid left and Percy starts freaking out and it’s his fault, she let him put fucking mascara on her and Zia Rashid left when she saw it was her. Percy tells her not to cry because then her mascara will bleed and then he sits down and promises her that Zia Rashid does not hate her. For some reason he looks behind her and makes angry eyebrows but then he’s back to shoving make up on her face and promising her Zia Rashid is coming back. Reyna nods and gets it to together because she’s not going to cry in Madame Puddifoot’s, Merlin, she’s Head Girl.

.

Zia Rashid did not expect Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano to be sitting at a table with the Puff Carter fancied and letting him put makeup on her face and holy shit how did she not know her best friend liked her what the actual hell. 

Carter grabbed her arm, “Zia, Zia! Zia stop!” Zia stopped.

Reyna liked her. Reyna liked her. Reyna liked Zia. Zia liked Reyn-Holyfuck.

Zia turned back to the tea shop that looked like Valentine’s Day had died and come back to life even uglier. She found Reyna and slid in the seat across from her, “Hey?”

Reyna stared at her, “Hi.” Reyna stared a little longer. Zia stared back.

“Why are we surrounded by straight people making out?”

“There’s a gay couple in the corner.” Reyna pointed. Zia turned to see the gay couple making out. 

“Cool.” 

They stared at each other.

“So. Wanna go find a better place to first date?” Zia offered. Reyna sighed in relief. Zia smiled a little.

They tucked in their chairs, waved goodbye to their fourth year stalkers that had stolen their table and left. As they walked outside the back of her hand brushed the back of Reyna’s and Reyna linked their pinkies together, the rest of her body tensing up as she did so.

“I like that.” Zia smiled softly at Reyna, Reyna blushed a bit and relaxed.

“Uh yeah. It’s nice.” Reyna pulls her over to Honeydukes and they buy each other chocolate like usual. They wander and Reyna finds a vendor selling strawberries and Zia knows she already blew the money she bought on toys for her dogs and chocolate so she buys her a basket and they sit at a bench to eat them.

They talk and Reyna talks about about how the transfiguration teacher won’t leave her alone when all she wants to do is draw runes and Zia tells her that she set her DADA class on fire, which makes her laugh and then they people watch for a while. Reyna likes to sort random students into Houses they rarely belong to by the way they laugh and Zia summons fire to make Reyna’s chocolate melt over the strawberries she bought.

Reyna clears her throat after she finishes a strawberry, “I really like this.”

Zia nodded, “Yes, same. Me too. Yes. This is nice.” She paused, “Would you like to try this again?”

Reyna stiffened, “Really?”

“Yes, I like this and I like you,” Zia said, as she slid her hand into Reyna’s. Reyna links their fingers together after a moment's hesitation.

“Oh.” Reyna bites her lip and looks towards the ground, Zia knows she’s trying to hide a blush that’s growing on her face. “I like this too,” She offers.

“Ok,” Zia says. “So, um. Do you want to, er. Date?”

Reyna nods and lifts her face, she seems to have given up trying to fight the blush and smiles, “Merlin, yes.”

Zia grins back and kisses her on the cheek. Reyna blushes and puts her chocolate strawberries aside before pausing.

“Hey, can I, uh, kiss you?” Zia’s eyes go wide and she nods eagerly.

“Um yes, yes kiss me yes that’s-” Reyna cradles Zia’s head in her hands and kisses her on the mouth. Reyna is so warm and soft and wow Zia’s really gay. Really really gay. Hella lesbian. They break apart and blush at each other and Zia leans over and steals a strawberry and asks about Reyna’s dogs. Reyna gushes about them and Zia leans into her side and links their pinkies together.

Reyna pauses in her tale of her dogs for a moment, “Nice.” Then she jumps back in and tells Zia about how they stole her wand and she freaked out but then they brought it back and kissed her so she forgave them and…

Zia smiles and closes her eyes as she listens to Reyna ramble on.


End file.
